Return of the Angel
by OragamiSauce
Summary: Cas comes back from somewhere with a VERY surprising guest.   Rated T to be safe for now, new chapters might be rated a bit more


_**Return of the Angel**_

* * *

><p>Castiel and Dean were snuggled up under the blankets in their bed of their hotel room, while Sam was in his own room. Since Dean and Castiel had admitted they loved each other, Sam had INSISTED on separate rooms. He didn't want to walk in on anything like he did the first time.<p>

Castiel didn't need to sleep, but he liked to pretend to. He's lay there in Dean's arms, watching over him and making sure nothing tried to hurt him, and to fend off any bad dreams he might have.

"_Castiel…I need your help…" _Castiel heard in his mind "_I…I don't know where I am. Please Cas…" _the voice said, sounding scared and uncertain. Castiel sat up, carefully untangling himself from Dean and making sure he didn't wake him up.

He stood up, covering Dean back up with the blanket and disappeared with a flap of his wings.

"Dean, Dean! I need you to get up!" Castiel said, shaking Dean awake.

"Wha? What the hell Cas? I thought we agreed you wouldn't wake me up if you found the porno channel again!"

"It's not that." Castiel moved over to the wall at the foot of the bed, and picked someone up. "I found Gabriel"

"Gabriel? I thought he was dead!" Dean said, moving out of the bed and helping settle Gabriel down, covering him with the blanket.

"As did I Dean. I found him in the middle of India. He apparently prayed for me. That's the only reason I was able to find him. "

"Does Sam know he's here?" Dean asked, his eyes moving from Gabriel to Castiel.

"No, I came straight back here." Castiel replied. "But Dean…There's something different about him."

"What is it?" Dean asked, running a hand through his hair.

"He's not an angel anymore. As far as I can tell, he's still the same in every other way; I just don't sense any Grace in him."

"So…He's ok? I mean, he's alive and everything?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he seems to be perfectly fine. Not sure why he will not wake up, but perhaps if we wait, he'll come to."

Dean moved over to the small table with 2 chairs and sat down while Castiel stayed standing by the bed. "So…What do we do now? Should we go get Sam? Guy was all broken up when Gabriel died. And now he's back, so I imagine he would want to know."

"I don't want to wake him-" Castiel said before Dean cut him off.

"Cas, you weren't here for a while after Gabriel died. Sam didn't even want to get out of bed for _days _after we left that place. I nearly had to smack him upside the head to get him to do anything. "

"Very well, I see your point Dean. Should I do it, or would you like to?" Castiel asked, sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the table from Dean.

"I'll go tell him. Just stay here, ok? " Dean relied, getting up from the chair and moving twords the door.

"Don't worry Dean, I'll be here."

* * *

><p><em>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK<em>

Sam woke up to a knocking sound on the door to his room. Not knowing exactly who, or what, could be on the other side, he turned on the lamp on the bedside table and opened up the drawer, grabbing the knife he always kept handy. He made sure the chain lock was on, and unlocked the handle and opened the door as far as the chain would allow him to.

"Yeah, who is is?"

Dean's face appeared in the opening. "It's me you idiot. Open up the freakin' door."

"It's after 3am in the morning. Let me get back to sleep." Sam said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Trust me, you want to be awake. Now, come on. Get dressed and meet me at my room in 5 minutes."

"Yeah, whatever…" Sam said, closing the door. He had no idea why Dean would wake him up at an ungodly hour, but he obviously had a reason for it. He searched around for his pants and a shirt and grabbed his room key before heading out and locking the door behind him.

Sam knocked on the door to Dean and Castiel's room. "Come on Dean. It's cold out here, and I want to know why the hell you woke me up."

Castiel was the one to answer the door. "Quiet down Sam. I don't want you to wake him up."

"Wake _who_ up Cas?" Sam said, stepping into the room. He noticed someone laying on the bed, facing the direction opposite from him. Whoever it was shifted, turning over, now facing in Sam's direction.

Sam grabbed onto the back of the chair next to him to avoid falling over. "Gabriel?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes Sam. I don't know don't know how or why he came back, but he's back."

Sam moved slowly towards the bed, unable to believe that the lover he thought had died was back. He kneeled at the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out to brush a bit of hair out of Gabriel's face.

"But Sam…There's something you need to know. " Castiel said, laying a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam looked up at Castiel, a worried look in his eyes. "What is it Cas?"

"Whatever brought him back, it brought him back human. There's no Grace left." Castiel replied.

"I could care less right now. He's back. That's all that I really care about right now." Sam said. "Do you think he will remember who I am?"

"I think so. Cas said he heard him pray specifically for him, so there's a very good chance." Dean said from the chair he had settled back into.

Castiel walked to Dean's side, sending him a 'mental message'. _I think we should leave them alone and go to Sam's room for the rest of the night." _

Dean nodded at Castiel, standing up. He looked at his brother sitting next to the former-archangel that may or may not remember him, and followed Castiel out of the door.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 1! This started out very differently. But thanks to the one I know as Lauren (or Olive), they helped me think of a new idea! :D. If you have any ideas for new SamGabriel stories you want to see me write, send them my way. Or whatever else XD


End file.
